La Couleur de la Musique
by freacchi
Summary: Pikirannya kacau, ia sudah sampai di mana tadi? Ia mulai kalut./Ia mengabaikan senyuman, bahkan sapaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kepalanya kini dipenuhi satu hal, yakni ia masih tak habis pikir, apa yang salah dengan permainan Mozartnya?/Wajahnya tampak familiar, begitu pula dengan perilakunya./Mind to RnR? Onegai
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna!

Setelah lama saya tak mengunjungi fandom Naruto, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mem-_publish _fic ini. Please enjoy!

~_A random fanfiction about love, friendship, honesty, and responsibility_~

.

Naruto _always belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto

.

Yuki Sukoshi presents

_La Couleur de la Musique_

(Warna dari Musik)

.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Frienship

Warning : mostly OOC, and typo.

.

Part I. Perasaan Familiar dan Masalah

Paris, Perancis. September 2001

"Ting, tring… ding, tring, ting~"

Alunan sepsasang piano yang berkolaborasi kompak terdengar lembut tapi tegas terdengar menggema dari aula utama Fakultas Musik di Universitas utama kota yang terkenal sebagai _fashion trendsetter_ itu. Melodi yang saling berpadu satu sama lain menyihir tiap telinga yang mendengar musik tersebut menciptakan kesan yang mendalam pada para pendengarnya.

"Triring, ting, ting… Ting… Ding~"

Ini adalah konser perdana bagi gadis musim semi itu. Sakura Haruno, gadis yang kini tengah menjadi sorotan para pelaku musik di Perancis. Untuk itu, Sakura harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kompetisi musik yang baru-baru ini dimenangkannya. Kompetisi itu termasuk kompetisi piano yang bergengsi untuk tingkat junior sepertinya.

'Mau apa kau datang? Memuakkan.'

Ucapan itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya, membuat gadis itu kehilangan konsentrasi pada partitur di hadapannya. Tanpa disadarinya, kini jari-jari sang gadis menekan tuts piano yang salah. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk menyadari kesalahannya dan segera menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia tertegun, gugup untuk pastinya. Pikirannya kacau, ia sudah sampai di mana tadi? Ia mulai kalut. Beruntung baginya, ia memiliki seorang prodigi sebagai pasangan mainnya. Dengan lihai, pasangannya itu menutupi segala kesalahan gadis itu, dan dengan baik hati, ia memberi tanda kepada gadis itu sehingga ia tahu kapan saatnya Sakura harus kembali menekan potongan tuts berwarna putih dan hitam itu.

Mereka sudah memasuki pergerakan terakhir dari lagu, nada-nadanya makin menanjak tinggi dan semakin cepat, diakhiri dengan hentakan nada yang dalam, yang meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda dari yang biasanya, sungguh khas dan… indah. Langsung saja, tepuk tangan riuh para penonton konser piano tersebut diiringi dengan sorak dari para penonton menggema menunjukkan betapa mengagumkannya permainan sang pianis.

Kedua pianis berdiri menghadap hadirin kemudian membungkuk hormat, tak lupa dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Bedanya, jika sang pemuda, yang merupakan prodigi memberikan senyum tulus yang menawan, sang gadis yang memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan sakura di musim semi ini hanya memberi senyum palsu yang terkesan kaku.

"Sumimasen…" Sakura membungkukkan badannya berusaha untuk meminta maaf kepada rekan kolaborasinya begitu mereka sampai di belakang panggung. Tanpa memandang gadis yang tengah berusaha meminta maaf padanya, sang pemuda, Itachi Uchiha, melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang gadis.

Sakura tak tinggal diam, ia menyadari kalau ia diacuhkan sang pianis prodigi yang baru saja berkolaborasi dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berusaha menarik perhatian sang pemuda. "A-anou, Itashi-san…" ucap Sakura sambil mengejar pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Mengecewakan, Sakura-chan." Ujar pemuda itu, dingin. Raut mukanya memang tetap tanpa emosi, namun sang gadis kecil mengetahui kalau pemuda itu tak main-main. Rasa kecewa pada diri sendiri dan bersalah makin mendera gadis itu. Hal itu, tentu saja, tak luput dari perhatian pemuda itu. Ia tahu, sang gadis memang sedang memiliki masalah pribadi, dan ia sendiri, secara tak langsung memiliki kaitan dengan masalah tersebut. Tak tega, Itachi menepuk pelan bahu sang gadis, kemudian berkata dengan nada yang lebih lembut, "Sakura-chan, tak perduli apa masalah pribadimu, sebagai seorang yang berhasil memenangkan kompetisi piano itu, kau harus bisa bersikap profesional, pikiranmu harus fokus ketika berada di atas panggung."

"Aku paham." Jawab Sakura. Suaranya begitu lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, jadikan ini pelajaran. Aku sama sekali tak berharap kau mengulanginya lagi. Semua orang memiliki harapan padamu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang pemuda berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan sang gadis tetap di sana, sendiri.

Hal ini tak terasa asing.

_Kata orang-orang, ada tujuh warna pada pelangi. Bagiku, tiap warna pada pelangi serupa dengan tujuh nada mayor pada piano. Masing-masing warna pada pelangi itu indah, namun jika mereka bergabung , hasilnya luar biasa. Sama seperti nada-nada pada piano yang bergabung membentuk lagu yang indah._

Tokyo, Jepang. Awal April, 2012.

"Kyaa~ Lihat, itu Sasuke-sama!"

"Wah iyaa! Berarti rumor yang bilang dia sudah kembali dari cutinya ternyata memang benar!"

"Sasuke-sama! Ia tetap mengesankan seperti biasanya ya."

"Sasuke-samaaaa~ Aku kangen melihat mu!"

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah suara-suara heboh yang biasa didengar saat Sasuke berjalan di tempat umum. Sasuke sendang melintasi koridor utama Fakultas Musik di Universitas Konoha yang -harus ia akui- memang padat.

'Tch, berisik.' Itulah yang yang dipikirkan Sasuke tanpa menyadari kalau itu merupakan tempat umum yang tentu saja ramai, jadi, jangan salahkan orang-orang yang memang tanpa sengaja berada di tempat itu. Merasa jengah dan bosan membuat Sasuke sedikit mempercepat langhanya, ingin keluar dari tempat itu secepatnnya, membuat ia tak fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Ia mengabaikan senyuman, bahkan sapaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kepalanya kini dipenuhi satu hal, yakni ia masih tak habis pikir, apa yang salah dengan permainan Mozartnya? Kesal, ia mengumpat, bibirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tak enak di dengar. Kejadian tadi masih menghantui benaknya.

"_Hentikan permainanmu, Uchiha. Menyedihkan sekali, kau sama sekali tak akan pernah kunyatakan lulus jika kau terus bermain seperti ini. Aku tak akan perduli dengan pendapat dosen lain. Kau harus merubah caramu memandang nada-nada itu sebelum kau pantas untuk dinyatakan lulus ujian akhir ini! Dan kau tak akan bisa melakukannya jika kau tak pernah mendengarkan! Mengecewakan! Apa ini yang dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswa terbaik universitas ini? Jujur saja, aku malu jika jadi kau." Ucap Tsunade sinis, tanpa ampun sama sekali. Seakan belum puas, wanita itu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada dingin, "bahkan siswa undangan itu jauh lebih baik daripadamu, Uchiha."_

_Kuso_. Kata-kata Tsunade terus menggema di kepala Sasuke Uchiha. Apa maksud wanita itu? Selama 3 tahun ia menjadi mahasiswa musik, Sasuke selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dan sekarang, di semester 6-nya ini, ia terancam tidak lulus ujian hanya karena seorang dosen. Harus Sasuke akui, sejak pertama ia diinformasikan bahwa ia akan memainkan karya Mozart untuk ujian akhirnya, ia tahu itu akan sulit karena ia benci lagu itu, ia benci dengan Mozart, karena keduanya membawa perasaan tak nyaman pada dirinya. Entah mengapa.

Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke langsung menyerah. Ia sudah berusaha, dengan mendengarkan lagu itu, mendalami partitur lagu Mozart, berdiskusi dengan beberapa dosen lain, dan menggabungkannya untuk dituangkan dalam sebuah permainan musik. Hasilnya? Tsunade bahkan tak pernah mendengarkan lagu itu sampai selesai. Baru kali ini ia tak dihargai seperti ini. Wanita itu pasti sudah gila.

'Mengubah caraku memandang nada-nada itu? Tch, apa maksudnya?" pikir Sasuke, kesal. Wanita itu bahkan membandingkannya dengan siswa undangan yang entah bagaimana kemampuannya. Kenapa pembimbingnya itu berani berkata demikian? Sasuke tak habis pikir. Ingin ia bertanya atau berdiskusi dengan Itachi, tapi kakaknya itu sedang mengadakan konser di 5 benua. Tentu Itachi sedang sibuk sekali.

Sasuke terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa di hadapannya kini ada sebuah papan yang diletakkan melintang dengan posisi agak rendah. Di atas papan tersebut, terletak seember bekas cat yang berisi air dan tinner. Dalam satu langkah, Sasauke menabrak papan tersebut dan sukses menumpahkan air dari dalam ember tersebut. Bisa dibayangkan posisi tak elit dari Uchiha yang terjatuh dan basah serta kotor di koridor utama yang ramai? Pasti memalukan. Ia bahkan ditonton puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Uchiha muda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hancurlah sudah _image_nya selama ini, diejek dan dipermalukan oleh orang-orang yang tidak senang padanya, beberapa bahkan sempat mengambil foto dengan kamera hp mereka. Temannya sendiri, si Naruto itu, bahkan juga ikut tertawa. 'Dasar penghianat!' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Sementara fansnya? Jangan pikirkan mereka. Gadis-gadis itu hanya menjerit histeris melihat idola mereka menjadi tidak elit seperti itu. Sial sekali, tak seorang pun yang berpikiran untuk membantunya sedikitpun. Uchiha yang malang.

"Aa, anda seharusnya hati-hati." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang entah mengapa tampak tak asing baginya. Gadis itu membantunya berdiri dengan perlahan, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan Sasuke. Entah dari mana gadis itu datang, tapi orang-orang itu tampak memandangnya dengan segan. Gadis itu menatap orang-orang itu lalu berkata, "apa yang kalian lakukan? Jadilah berguna atau segeralah bubar. Kalian menghalangi orang yang ingin lewat!"

Entah mengapa, omelan gadis itu terdengar akrab di telinga Sasuke.

Segera saja, koridor yang biasanya penuh itu kini kosong melompong. Orang-orang itu bubar secara serentak. Fantastis.

Gadis merah muda itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke. Kini Sasuke menyadari kalau gadis itu memiliki iris hijau yang indah, yang lagi-lagi mengingatkannya dengan rasa familiar yang sama. Gadis itu tersenyum, yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran. Namun gadis itu tak memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk berfikir terlalu panjang karena ia segera berkata, "sebaiknya anda segera membersihkan diri, err…"

"Sasuke," lanjut Sasuke cepat, merasa kurang lengkap, ia melanjutkan, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Gadis itu tampak terkejut namun ia segera menyembunyikannya di balik senyum hangatnya. Ia berusaha dengan sedikit tergagap, "jadi, Uchiha-kun, ya…" Suasananya terasa kaku, dan Sasuke menyadari kalau gadis itu mendadak gugup begitu ia menyebutkan namanya. Sakura memutuskan untuk melirik sedikit ke arah jam tangannya.

"Aaa… aku akan terlambat menghadiri kelas Tsunade-sensei! Ia pasti akan memarahiku nanti." Ucap gadis itu terdengar sedikit panik, lalu berkata kepada Sasuke –yang dari tadi masih memandangi sang gadis denga penasaran-, "Jaa!" lalu, ia langsung pergi.

"Hei, kau!" ucap Sasuke berusaha memanggil gadis itu. Namun gadis aneh itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Secepat ia datang, secepat itu pula ia pergi.

_Tiap warna pelangi itu membawa perasaannya masing-masing. Ketika kau kehilangan perasaanmu, maka warna pelangi akan berganti menjadi warna suram, perpaduan antara hitam dan putih. Ketika perasaanmu hilang, begitu pula dengan musikmu._

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terus harus kembali ke universitas itu. Ia punya jadwal kuliah hari ini. Dengan sedikit malas, ia melewati koridor kemarin. Tapi, kesan yang pemuda Uchiha itu dapatkan hanyalah perasaan… aneh.

Hari ini sungguh normal, dengan segala macam keributan yang ditimbulkan orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Tidak ada berita apapun yang tersebar menganai kejadian memalukan kemarin. Yah, Sasuke tahu kalau dia bukan artis, tapi biasanya berita memalukan tidak akan melewatkan siapapun, bukan? Apalagi mengingat ia adalah seorang Uchiha, tentu saja berita akan menyebar dengan cepat. Tapi tak ada bisikan apapun yang berhasil ditangkap telinganya mengenai kejadian kemarin. Apakah karena gadis aneh kemarin?

Bicara tentang gadis itu, ia tampak tak asing bagi Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak familiar, begitu pula dengan perilakunya. Iris hijau yang menatapnya dengan hangat seakan ia telah lama mengenal gadis itu. Tapi jika benar, di mana mereka pernah bertemu? Rasanya bertemu gadis itupun tidak pernah. Siapakah dia? Apakah ia mahasiswi tingkat pertama? Tidak, ia berada di kelas Tsunade, dan Sasuke tahu dosennya itu tak pernah mau mengajar mahasiswa di bawah tingkat 3. Berarti, ia mahasiswi pindahan? Apakah ia siswi pindahan yang di sebut Tsunade kemarin? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ah, cuti selama 2 bulan membuat Uchiha muda ini ketinggalan informasi.

'Untuk apa aku memikirkan gadis itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke memang bukan orang yang selalu _up-to-date_ mengenai siswa di kampusnya. Jadi karena satu wajah baru, mengapa ia harus berfikir begitu banyak? Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Hn, memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi. Sama sekali tak mengenal sopan santun, tapi Iruka sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini. Petugas tata usaha ini mencoba tetap bersikap ramah dengan mahasiswa unggulan di universitas ini.

"Mengenai konser pertunjukkan siswa bulan Mei mendatang, Uchiha-kun." Ucap Iruka dengan santai.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke datar. Dari nada bicaranya, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik mengenai beragam masalah yang menimpa konser itu asal satu hal, pertunjukkannya, konser piano perdananya!

"Secara umum tidak, persiapan konsernya berjalan lancar." Jawab Iruka sambil meneliti laporan-laporan konser. "Namun untukmu, Uchiha-kun, Tsunade-san berpendapat bahwa persiapan yang kau lakukan untuk konser mengganggu konsentrasimu pada ujian akhir sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengganti konsermu dengan siswa lain. Aa, kalau tidak salah ia merupakan siswa undangan yang baru datang. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengeri apa maksud Tsunade, maksudku… apa kau mengalami kesulitan menyelesaikan ujian akhir… Eh?" Iruka terdiam setelah menyadari bahwa lawan biacaranya itu telah meninggalkannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sensei, kita harus bicara sekarang." Ucahiha mengatakannya dengan nada mendesak.

Tsunade hanya memandang pemuda yang berani memasuki ruang kelasnya tanpa izin itu, dan juga tanpa mengetuk pintu. Beruntung, siswa yang harus ia bimbing saat itu tidak masuk. Emosi tampak jelas dipancarkan mata sang pemuda. Tsunade tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia sudah menduga, anak didiknya itu akan datang, cepat atau lambat.

Tsunade mengecek jam di dinding ruangannya. "Baiklah Uchiha, kau memiliki waktu 20 menit. Setelah itu aku punya kelas lain." Ucapnya tenang.

Sasuke Uchiha memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintu yang dibukanya secara kasar tadi. Lalu menatap dosen pembimbingnya tersebut dengan tajam. "Mengapa anda membatalkan konser saya?" tuntut Sasuke dengan emosi. Tujuannya selama ini berusaha untuk menjadi siswa terbaik, hanya untuk bergabung dengan pertunjukkan di konser siswa, festival tahunan yang diisi oleh berbagai siswa terpilih di semester 6. Apakah seluruh usahanya 2 tahun lebih akan sia-sia?

Tsunade tampaknya tak perduli dengan emosi Sasuke. "Itukah yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uchiha? Ku rasa ujian akhirmu lebih penting daripada konser semacam itu." Jawabnya dengan cuek.

Mendengar jawaban Tsunade, Sasuke makin emosi. Tanpa terasa, udara di ruang kelas itu makin panas. "Apa maksud anda? Anda tak tahu kemampuan saya?"

"Aku tahu, Uchiha, prestasimu semenjak tingkat pertama telah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Kau bahkan telah dikenal sebagai harapan baru di dunia musik bukan? Namun hal itu tak lepas dari pengaruh nama keluargamu. Ayahmu, seorang konduktor dan komponis kelas dunia, dan ibumu yang merupakan penyanyi ternama. Kakakmu sendiri, Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang seorang pianis prodigi. Hanya kau, tak lepas dari bayang-bayang mereka. Sadarilah Uchiha, tanpa nama keluargamu, kau hanya mahasiswa biasa denga prestasi yang lumayan."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menyadari kebenaran di balik kalimat Tsunade. Namun ada bagian dari dirinya yang menolak menerima fakta itu. Ia lebih baik dari apa yang dikatakan sang dosen.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah menemukan pianis yang lebih tepat untuk konser itu." Tambah Tsunade.

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya. Lebih baik? "Hah! Anda bahkan tak mendiskusikan hal ini kepada panitia, bukan. Aku meragukan hal ini." Sahut Sasuke, angkuh. Ia melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Aku memang belum mendiskusikannya kepada yang lain, selain Iruka. Tapi aku tak perlu meragukan kemampuannya." Jawab Tsunade. Setelah membaca sedikit reaksi Sasuke, ia melanjutkan, "ia adalah siswa undangan yang baru datang itu. Ah, ya, kau mungkin belum bertemu dengannya karena kau mengambil cuti, bukan? Tapi ia manis sekali!" ucap Tsunade OOC. Segera, Tsunade kembali serius, "ia baru masuk bulan lalu. Untuk konsernya, ia akan menampilkan Sonata Mozart, lagu yang sama dengan materi ujian akhirmu, namun ia akan memainkannya dalam sebuah orekstra. Kurasa itu akan sempurna."

"Jadi, siswa undangan itu? Tampaknya ia begitu spesial." Ucap Sasuke sinis. "Bagaimana jika saya dapat memainkan lagu itu lebih baik daripada siswa undangan itu?" Nada suara Sasuke semakin sinis.

"Kau selalu merasa di atas Uchiha. Tapi kau melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. Pernahkah kau mendengarkan musik karya keluargamu? Lakukan maumu. Ku beri waktu 2 minggu." Ucap Tsunade, tak acuh. Ia malah lebih memperhatikan kuku-kukunya yang selalu ia rawat dengan rapi.

"Permisi." Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan si bungsu Uchiha itu, lalu ia segera menghilang dari pandangan Tsunade.

Sebenarnya, Tsunade cukup khawatir dengan tantangan Uchiha itu. Sasuke memang bukan siswa sembarangan, banyak prestasi yang telah diukirnya di Jepang. Teknik permainan dan jari-jarinya sempurna. Hanya saja, Sasuke belum menemukan warna dari musiknya.

"Ara~ Tsunade-san, apakah anda yakin? Anda sendiri yang berkata bahwa jangan pernah meremehkan Uchiha, termasuk Sasuke, dan lihatlah yang kau lakukan padanya sekarang. Siswa undangan itu, datang atas permintaanmu bukan? Kuamati, _track record _gadis Haruno itu lumayan mengagumkan meskipun aku belum mendengar sendiri kemampuannya. Tapi semenjak kau sendiri yang memanggil gadis itu, tentu saja kemampuannya tidak biasa, bukan?"

Tsunade menghela nafasnya begitu menyadari siapa yang datang. "Kau salah, Sizune. Baik sebelas tahun yang lalu, hingga sekarang, Sasuke selalu lebih unggul dari Sakura. Aku tak bohong saat ku bilang Sakura lebih baik dalam memainkan Mozart, aku sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Tapi, aku juga ingin menguji Sakura. Kesempatannya hanya 50%"

_Tak akan kubiarkan warna suram itu menutupi melodiku yang indah. Akan kulindungi melodiku dengan perisai pelangi yang akan menembus segala kesuraman._

TBC

.

.

Author's note:

Jadi… fic ini sebenarnya fic lama. Udah setahun kayaknya selesai, cuma terus ku edit dan hasilnya, selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lumayan lama sebenarnya pengen di _publish_ tapi udah keburu mau persiapan UN DX

Semoga kalian suka bagian pertama ini. Jadi rencananya, kalau fic ini dapat banyak dukungan, akan saya lanjut update, makin banyak, makin cepat. Hohoho~ *digeplak reader*

Nah, reader sekalian yang tercinta *ehem~* saya selalu mengharapkan berbagai bentuk dukungan dan kritik dari reader dengan cara ketik reg sp- eh, maksudnya silahkan tuangkan semua bentuk pikiran kalian melalui review! Tiap review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya ^^

Sign,

Yuki sukoshi

19 Mei 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Lagi-lagi ia mendapati dirinya berjalan melintasi koridor yang padat sepreti biasanya. Yah, sebentar lagi, kelas Tsunade –sensei akan dimulai. Namun ia tak berniat untuk menghadiri kelas itu cepat-cepat. Sasuke Uchiha, orang itu, lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sebelum tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika ia mendengar dentingan piano yang begitu lembut, dan menenangkan. 'Hn? Belum pernah aku mendengar Mozart yang demikian menyentuh. Rasanya ringan sekali. Tunggu sebentar, suara ini, bukankah berasal dari ruang 3, tempat Tsunade mengajar? Apakah wanita itu yang memainkannya? Tapi kalau itu dia, rasanya, sedikit berbeda dari biasanya…' menyadari pemikirannya itu, Sasuke segera bergerak menuju ruangan sang dosen. 'Siapa sebenarnya yang memainkan piano itu?'

Sasuke baru berhenti berjalan ketika ia tepat berada di depan pintu ruangan Tsunade. Ia baru saja akan mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut namun keraguan menyerangnya ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang dari salam ruangan. "Seperti yang telah kuduga, Sakura. Ada nada yang masih kurang tepat tekanannya, dan jari-jarimu yang selip di bagian pertama, lalu pada bagian ketiga, kau terlambat masuk seperempat ketukan. Beberapa _crescendo_ juga kau abaikan. Perhatikan ketukannya. Ya ampun, Sakura, berapa kali ku bilang, jangan lupakan tanda istirahatnya! Jangan mainkan lagu itu sesuka hatimu, anak ceroboh."

"Sakura?" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih menempel pada pintu ruangan, penasaran. Rasanya ia pernah kenal dengan seseorang yang mempunyai nama bunga musim semi itu. Sesosok yang khas dengan warna merah muda langsung melintas di kepalanya. Pemuda itu tak dapat mengingat wajah sosok itu, tapi ia dapat merasakan rasa hangat namun ganjil di dalam hati kecilnya.

"Tapi warnanya jadi tidak sesuai kalau begitu!" protes seorang gadis. Suara gadis itu terdengar akrab di telinga bungsu Uchiha ini, begitu pula dengan isi kalimatnya. Warna kah? Rasanya ada yang pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya dulu sekali. Tsunade sedikit mengomel lagi soal permainan piano Sakura, tapi tak memakan banyak waktu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu sensei." Ucapan sang gadis muda membuat Sasuke sadar kalau pertemuan tersebut sudah berakhir. Segera saja Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sayangnya pintu tersebut terbuka lebih cepat, menyingkap sosok gadis muda di baliknya.

Gadis itu, Sasuke ingat, adalah gadis yang kemarin. 'Jadi, dia yang bernama Sakura?' Pikir Sasuke. Sementara gadis itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyum hangat kepadanya yang entah mengapa terasa canggung menurut Sasuke.

"Uchiha, aku tak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini ke kelasku. Biasanya kau terlambat." Tsunade memang menatap Sasuke dengan heran, tapi tetap saja wanita itu tak lupa menyindir sang murid. Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak meladeni sang dosen, pemuda itu hanya membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam. "Masuklah dulu. Aku ingin berbicara sedikit dengan Sakura." Lanjut Tsunade.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki ruangan berukuran kecil itu, Sasuke masih sempat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Tsunade, "Sakura, plajari lagi bagian itu dengan baik. Waktumu tidak banyak lagi."

_Warna merah serupa dengan nada Do, sang pembuka, yang merupakan awal. Merah, warna keberanian, berani untuk memulai sesuatu, tak banyak yang mampu melakukannya, kau tahu? Dan jingga adalah Re, sang pendamping yang sempurna untuk segala permulaan._

"Tch, kuso!" umpatan itu lagi-lagi terlepas dari bibir Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak mengerti akan sesuatu. Demi kakek tua Madara, leluhur keluarganya… Uchiha bungsu itu tak tahu lagi ia harus mencoba metode macam apa. Ia sudah memainkannya tepat seperti yang tercantum di partitur, namun tak perduli berapa kali ia mencoba tetap saja ia merasa ada yang kurang. Lagu yang ia mainkan sekarang sama persis dengan yang dimainkan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi mengapa terdengar begitu berbeda? Di mana salahnya?

Pertama, Sasuke berfikir ia terlalu lambat memainkan lagu itu. Yang kedua, ia menyangka ia salah meletakkan beberapa penekanan dan panjang nada. Lalu yang ketiga, pemuda itu mengira kalau mungkin saja ia salah mengatur tempo. Baru ketika ia mendapat pemikirannya yang keempat, Sasuke yakin kalau ternyata ia salah membaca partitur. Tapi tak satupun perkiraannya itu membuat permainan piano Sasuke terdengar seindah saat Sakura yang memainkannya.

Feeling Sasuke berkata jika ia tak dapat memainkan lagu itu –minimal- seperti Sakura, tak mungkin ia dapat bermain lebih baik dari siswa undangan itu. Ia harus dapat melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Rasanya, bertanya dengan salah satu dosennya tak akan memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan, terlebih lagi jika ia harus bertanya kepada Tsunade. Wanita itu tentu lebih senang jika ia gagal. Apakah ia harus bertanya kepada Sakura? Sasuke merasa harga dirinya kini dipertanyakan.

Jika saja ego Uchiha tak setinggi ini, mungkin Sasuke akan melontarkan kata menyesal. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun ia adalah mahasiswa terbaik di universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu, tetap saja tindakannya di ruang Tsunade-sensei minggu lalu itu sangat ceroboh.

Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa siswa undangan itu, apalagi kemampuannya? Tsunade bahkan lebih percaya kepada siswa asing itu, tentu saja hal itu tak dapat dianggap angin lalu. Apa yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke sekarang? Pemuda itu tahu, ia hanya dapat berlatih sebaik yang ia bisa. Waktunya tak lama lagi.

"Aa… ternyata kau yang sedang berlatih. Itu salah satu karya Mozart, bukan?"

Sebuah kalimat bersuara feminim, suara khas dari seorang gadis. Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke pastikan sebelum menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa kiranya orang yang berani menginterupsi waktu latihannya.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke, lebih terdengar sebagai usiran. Gadis itu hanya tertawa canggung. "Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke, merasa kalau kata pertamanya itu tak berefek banyak untuk orang yang masih beridiri di depan pintu ruangan tempatnya berlatih.

Sakura tampak salah tingkah saat Sasuke berkata demikian, meskipun ia dapat mengatasi hal itu pada akhirnya. "Ah, kebetulan tadi aku sedang lewat di sekitar sini, dan… aku mendengar seseorang sedang memainkan piano, jadi aku datang untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Ternyata itu kau, Uchiha-san."

Hening terasa begitu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana ataupun apa. Biasanya, ia tak akan mau repot-repot untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Uchiha-san, bisakah kau mainkan lagi lagu tadi?"

"Hn?"

"Lagu Mozart itu, Uchiha-san. Tolong mainkan lagi. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menatap partitur yang terbuka di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya sehingga alunan musik lembut mulai terdengar oleh dua pasang telinggga yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura tampak menikmati permainan piano pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia tak berkomentar sama sekali saat Sasuke memainkan karya Mozart tersebut, tak seperti Tsunade yang siap memotong setiap kali Sasuke melakukan kesalahan, tak perduli seberapa kecilnya itu. Gadis itu mendengarkan lagu tersebut dengan sungguh tenang, bahkan sampai dentingan terakhir dibunyikan, yang mana membuat Sasuke sedikit-banyak penasaran akan komentar gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa saat melewati ketenangan, Sakura pun mulai berkomentar, "aa… indah sekali." Sengaja gadis itu memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "tapi, dengan warna apa kau ingin mewarnai sonata ini, Uchiha-kun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan ganjil gadis itu. Apakah ia tampak sedang mewarnai gambar di depan gadis itu?

"Maksudku… apa yang kau rasakan saat memainkan lagu ini, Sasuke-kun? Pernahkah kau perhatikan apa yang dirasakan Mozart sewaktu ia menulis lagu ini?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan nada polos, murni karena rasa ingin tahu. Tapi bagi Sasuke, pertanyaan itu memiliki nilai lain. Ia tak pernah berfikir seperti itu selama ini. Sasuke selalu berfokus dengan apa yang tertatera pada partitur lagu, tak kurang tak lebih. Menurutnya taka da yang lebih penting pada sebuah lagu lebih daripada not-not yang tertulis di atas notasinya. Dan Sakura, gadis itu, sangat mengetahui akan hal itu. Dari dulu, Sasuke sudah seperti itu, hingga sekarang pun ia tak berubah.

"Musik tak selamanya hanya didengar, dan not-not itu…" ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk partitur di hadapan Sasuke, "tak selamanya hanya di baca. Jika kau adalah seorang pianis, kau tak akan menganggap mereka benda mati layaknya sebuah meja. Mereka dapat hidup, dan sifat mereka tergantung bagaimana kau memainkan mereka, jika kau memahami mereka dengan hatimu, maka kau pun akan dapat melihat warna-warna yang dipancarkan dari tiap-tiap not itu. Itulah, mungkin, yang disebut warna dari musik." Jelasnya.

Rasa tak asing itu kembali muncul dalam diri Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sayangnya, ia tak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali. Tak pernah ia bertemu dengan seorang berambut hitam dengan sorot mata _jade_ yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sebentar… kini Sasuke mengamati rambut hitam yang dimiliki gadis itu. Dalam imajiinasi yang dimilikinya, rasanya, warna itu tak sesuai untuk sang gadis. Seharusnya ia memiliki warna rambut yang lebih cerah, seperti warna-

"Uchiha-kun?" panggil Sakura menatap orang yang ia ajak bicara tadi. Semenjak komentarnya tadi, Sasuke tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, yang tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa khawatir.

_Merah muda?_

Untunglah, Sasuke menyadari panggilan dari Sakura. Satu hal yang tak ia sadari adalah dirinya yang tiba-tiba berkata, "mainkan satu lagu untukku, Sakura. Mainkanlah _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ bagaimana menurutmu ia harus dimainkan."

Sakura tak begitu yakin dengan permintaan Sasuke barusan. _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_, lagu itu, adalah lagu yang baru saja dimainkan Sasuke tadi. Lagu itu pula yang akan dimainkan Sasuke untuk konsernya pada bulan Mei mendatang, jika ia tak salah ingat. Dan lagi, tak biasanya Sasuke meminta orang lain untuk memainkan lagu yang akan ditampilkannya di depan orang lain.

Sakura mendekati piano lain yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Ia mengeluarkan partiturnya sendiri, kebetulan, ia juga memiliki partitur untul lagu Mozart yang satu itu. Gadis itu tak terburu-buru untuk menyentuh tuts piano di hadapannya. Ia membaca partitur itu terlebih dahulu pelan-pelan hingga ia merasa puas dengan apa yang didapatnya.

Dan suara piano pun mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke mendengarkan gadis itu memainkan suatu, dan kedua kalinya pula Sasuke terpana. Nada-nada piano itu terdengar berbeda. Tak seperti yang biasa di dengarnya. Biasanya saat Sasuke membuka lagu itu, hanya ada ketegasan dan hentakan yang memang disengajanya, tapi Sakura tak memainkannya seperti itu. Gadis itu, dibalik hentakan jari-jarinya pada tuts piano, terdapat kelembutan yang tersamar. Sedikit, namun cukup untuk mengubah kesan seluruh lagu dari awal.

Seakan ada sihir yang diberikan Sakura pada nada-nada itu sehingga terdengar begitu padu.

Bahkan, pada bagian kedua lagu itu, Sakura memainkannya lebih baik dari yang pernah dimainkan Tsunade, yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Sakura membawanya serasa berada di padang ilalang, dengan warna keemasan yang menari-nari di goda oleh hembusan semilir angin. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sudut bibirnya terangkat beberapa derajat membentuk senyuman . Di dalam imajinasinya, Sakura tampak menikmati permainan piano itu, gadis itu dan alam yang diciptakannya, mereka menyatu, membentuk harmoni yang memesona.

Sakura tak menyelesaikan lagunya. Untuk suatu alasan, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan permainan pianonya, membuat segala ilusi yang dibuatnya menghilang. Dan Sasuke juga merasa ia punya alasan sendiri untuk merasa kecewa, meski ia tak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

"Aa, gomenasai Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura cepat-cepat. "Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya kelas untuk aku hadiri sekarang! Jaa." Sasuke tak mendapat kesempatan sedikitpun untuk merespon kalimat tersebut karena Sakura segera meraih partitur dan tasnya, kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan itu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Secepat gadis itu datang, secepat itu pula ia pergi.

Meskipun Sakura tak lagi memainkan lagu itu, namun nada-nada yang didengarnya tadi kini terus terngiang di benak sang pemuda, enggan untuk pergi. Nada-nada itu… seakan menghantuinya, tapi tak pelak, Sasuke menikmati tiap bayang-bayang yang dibuat nada itu. Apa yang di lakukan Sakura sehingga ia dapat begitu menikmati lagu ini? Diingatnya, gadis itu tak melakukan hal yang khusus. Hingga Sasuke teringat satu hal yang dilakukan Sakura, namun tak pernah ia lakukan.

Sakura menikmati lagu yang dimainkannya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tak begitu yakin dengan kesimpulannya kali ini. Hanya saja, hanya itu satu-satunya perbedaannya dengan gadis itu. Apakah dengan menikmati lagu itu ia dapat memainkannya dengan lebih baik? Sasuke sangat meragukan hal itu, terlebih lagi, ia tak tahu bagaimana ia dapat melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana ia dapat menikmati lagu yang sedang ia mainkan?

'…_jika kau memahami mereka dengan hatimu, maka kau pun akan dapat melihat warna-warna yang dipancarkan dari tiap-tiap not itu._' Suara Sakura kembali bergema di pikiran pemuda itu. Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk merenungkan hal ini, sebuah hal yang baru baginya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melakukannya?

'_gunakan hatimu, perasaanmu, dan tuangkan semuanya dalam lagu ini, Sasuke-kun…_' kini pikiran Sasuke menjadi terang mengingat kalimat itu. Ah ya, hal itu yang Sasuke lewatkan selama ini. Pemuda itu tak pernah memikirkan sentimentalitas dalam bermain musik, sementara yang ditunjukkan Sakura tadi, gadis itu membuktikan bahwa 'meski' kita hanya memainkan alat musik sesuai aturan, mematuhi apa yang tertulis di atas partitur-partitur, seorang pianis juga butuh menuangkan perasaannya sendiri.

Rasanya, Sasuke pernah mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Sasuke tak ingat siapa yang mengatakan hal itu, begitu banyak orang yang memberikan berbagai nasihat kepadanya. Tapi rasanya, orang itu adalah orang yang penting baginya. Apakah itu ibunya? Bukan. Itachi? Bukan juga. Ayahnya? Mustahil, ayahnya bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa perasaan itu tak penting dalam musik. Tapi siapapun dia, Sasuke yakin, orang itulah yang membuka jalannya sekarang ini. Kini, entah mengapa , Sasuke merasa jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke kembali memikirkan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Gadis itu … luar biasa. Sasuke tak tahu kualitas apa yang ada di dalam gadis itu, tapi entah mengapa, ia selalu membawa kehangatan di hati tiap orang dengan caranya sendiri, membuatnya berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Gadis itu bahkan berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, sebuah hal yang hampir tak pernah dilakukannya. Tanpa di sadari Sasuke, ia mungkin mulai jatuh hati kepada gadis pemilik nama bunga musim semi itu.

Tidak. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan perasaannya. Saat ini ia harus berlatih, hingga ia dapat mempersembahkan sebuah lagu yang indah. Baru setelah itu… setelah itu ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

_to be continue_

Note:

Maaf karena chapter ini lama banget updatenya (_ _)

Chapter yang lalu, mungkin banyak membuat reader bingung.. hhehe..

Saya akan jelaskan sedikit mengenai chapter yang kemarin.

Pertama, tentang bagian Itachi dan Sakura yang berduet itu tahun 2001, usia Sakura kira-kira 10 tahun, sementara Sasuke 11 tahun. Lalu, yang di bahas dari sudut pandang Sasuke itu bisa di anggap 11 tahun setelah saat duet Itasaku. Sasuke sudah kuliah semester akhir.

Mengenai hubungan khusus antara Sasuke dan Sakura serta apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka, ehm… penasaaran? Hal itu akan di bahas di chapter depan XD nantikan chapter ke 3, yang akan membahas semua masa lalu Sasuke dan Sakura~ kyahaha~ *promosi* #digeplak reader

Karena adanya lompatan-lompatan waktu, cerita ini mungkin jadi membingungkan. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya :3

Saya tunggu semua kritik, saran, ataupun komentarnya yaa~

Salam,

Sukoshi yuki

24 Desember 2014


End file.
